


Nobody's Brother

by Experimental_Muse



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd is Red X, POV Outsider, jason todd is a lit nerd, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: The aftermath of a fight with Red X
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Nobody's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short idea I was hit by!

They were back at the tower. The fight with Red X had gone horribly. They’d walked right into his trap and barely gotten out. It was humiliating. 

“I am going to play my new video game, and pretend all the bad guys are Red X until I feel better.” Beast Boy groaned.

Cyborg raised his hand, “I’m gonna join you in doing that.”

“I need to meditate.” Raven chimed in.

The titans were preparing to go there separate ways when Starfire looked back at Robin. He was staring out the window, silent. He hadn’t said anything since the fight. No tips on their performance or encouraging words about getting him next time. Just silence. “Friend Robin,” Starfire floated towards him, “Are you all right?”

The other’s turned to look at their leader, who just continued staring out the window. There was a long pause before he finally spoke, “Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth, nothing is bred that is weaker than man.” 

The titans looked at each other in confusion, beast boy spoke up, his voice hesitant, “That’s what Red X said when he caught us….right?”

Robin nodded, “It’s from the Odyssey.”

Raven frowned, he said that like it was significant, like it was supposed to mean something. Cyborg cleared his throat, “So he’s a fan of greek myths.” he tilted his head, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Robin shook his head, muttering something under his breath the other’s didn’t catch. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Robin started to head towards his room, “Tomorrow we’ll go over the battle and how to avoid traps like that in the future. Goodnight.” He shut the door.

The other’s stood there, confused and worried. Beast Boy was the first to snap out of it, “What was _that_ about?”

Raven stared at Robin’s door, “I think Red X reminded him of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
